Sleepless Nights
by RumbelleRiverSong
Summary: Skye and Simmons cant sleep so they discuss the only thing worth discussing, Fitz.


Skye lay awake staying at her ceiling. She squeezed her eyes shut tightly and flipped over. No one had been getting much sleep lately. Skye exhaled deeply into her pillow; thinking about how trying to sleep was a complete waste of time. Minutes passed as she thought of nothing.

She couldn't tell if her eyes were open or closed and that's the way she liked it. Pitch black with wide open nothingness. Her small room seemed infinite at this time of night. When she was in foster homes they always stuck her in a repurposed closet. So she cherished the moments when she felt free. All was calm, and then something broke the nothingness. A sound from the other room. Skye tried to focus in on the noise. She realized what it was. Her eyes popped open and she tactically got out of bed and grabbed her slippers. She crept with all the stealth she had gathered to exit her room and take the few steps necessary to get to the one across the hall.

She lightly knocked on the door. This was met with a microscopically louder reiteration of the noise that had gotten her out of bed. She opened the door anyway

"Jemma" She whispered.

"No" Simmons whined. Skye could barely see her outline in her bed. She was curled into a tight ball with a mess of brown hair splayed in all directions. Jemma was only discernable from the other masses of blankets and quilts on the bed because her section moved as she sobbed.

Skye walked over to Jemma's bed. "Do you want to talk about it?" She asked. The mop of brown hair shook. "Do you want to be alone?" the mop shook again.

Skye sighed slightly and sat on the foot of Simmons's bed. She flopped down the rest of the way with her legs off the bed. Skype's head rested about two inches from Jemma's foot. Skye extended her arm up towards the tight ball of Simmons and let it lay there.

A moment later Jemma extended a couple fingers from her cover and grabbed Skye's hand.

Moments more passed and Skye had almost fallen asleep when- "I can't sleep without seeing is stupid face." Simmons said in a low moan. Skye cringed; she didn't want to think about him. "He smiled. Why did he smile. Why did he have to look so pleased to give his life for me; I can't -" Jemma choked then let out a long sob.

Skye wasn't sure if Simmons wanted an answer, not that she had one anyway. "You saved him Jemma…" Skye let out softly.

"No. It was the other way around" She replied. "I only saved his body."

Skye gripped her hand tighter. She was right. Skye focused on not choking up "You did everything you could. He could be fine we don't know yet." her voice cracked. These were words that everyone in the base had been saying to each other, each of them blaming themselves, but none more than Jemma Simmons.

"His brain was without oxygen for **_minutes_**" she spat "you know the statistics Skye-"she let out another sniffling sob "If he didn't wake up in the first 12 hours than he's probably not going to wake up….If he could see what was happening…If he knew…he'd rather have died, I'm sure of it. He always said that he wanted me to put him down if he ever started losing his mind." She almost laughed, "I always said I'd be the one to lose it if he didn't shut up." Simmons sucked in a breath and held it. She remembered being with him. Her lip quivered.

Skye's brow was so furrowed it began to hurt. She let go of Simmons's hand and flipped onto her stomach. Jemma exhaled slightly, startled by Skye's sudden movement. "No." Skye said softly but firmly. She moved the hair out of Jemma's face. "He wouldn't want to die. All he's want out of this is for you to be happy." Jemma's brown eyes looked pained.

"How could he expect me to be happy? He's my best friend and he's laying comatose two floors away from me."

"How could you expect him to give up on life when he knows he could be here doing crazy sciencey things with you!" " Skye made hand gestures that were supposed to look scientific but just looked ridiculous.

Simmons began to look angry with Skye. "Well he can't, can he. Even if he does wake up the chances of his higher brain function being the same is.. is.. virtually nonexistent."

Again, Simmons was right. Skye flipped back onto her back. Laser beams could have been shooting from her eyes, she was so angry. She stared at the ceiling as if it held the answers. Jemma let out heavier sobs.

"There is nothing we can do." Skye finally admits. Letting her voice crack at the last word. She reaches up for Jemma's hand and holds it until they both fall asleep


End file.
